


We stick together

by KittKatt_in_a_hat42



Category: Rust (Video Game), SBI Rust - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittKatt_in_a_hat42/pseuds/KittKatt_in_a_hat42
Summary: Tommy and wilbur just be trying to survive
Kudos: 8





	We stick together

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing please check out my other story

_tommy_

* * *

I felt my self slowly wake up.my head was throbbing!

I felt dizzy and tired 'how long was I out' I wondered.i looked down to see my shirt was ruined.my pants were mostly fine they ends were ruined,but for the most part fine.

How did I get here!

Where am I!

What's going on! I can't remember anything.

" _wilbur"_

I remember him he is my brother he is my friend...

"Where are you" I mumble.

I try to stand up.

"CRAP!" OW OW OW

my legs hurt so bad. I try to stand again. Gaining balance stumbling around. And holding onto a tree. 

I feel like a baby learning how to walk.

A few hours later

* * *

I'm exhausted, my body hurts and I can't find anyone.

I'm scared pissed of and lonely.(lmao)

But now the sun is going down. And I don't have light and I'm all alone.

I wander back to the shore to see a brown-haired man in a tattered mustard yellow sweater.he turns to me broken circular glasses upon his nose.

"Wilbur?"

"...tommy?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is not finished yet


End file.
